A technology disclosed in this patent application relates to a storage system and a method for controlling the storage system and more particularly to a storage system and a method for controlling the storage system well suited for copy processing designed for disaster recovery in a large-scale system having a plurality of computers and a plurality of storage devices.
As volumes of data have been growing, the number of host computers in a computer system and the capacity of a storage system are on the rise. A plurality of host computers are often linked together to process a large volume of data.
Further, as business functions increase their dependency on an information processing system and damages that can result from data loss become ever more serious, the disaster recovery of data assumes an ever growing importance.
When a disaster recovery is implemented on a computer system using conventional technologies. Each host computer has conventionally copied data stored in local storage areas under its control.
Copy functions used in large-scale system are described in detail in “IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server: Implementing ESS Copy Services with IBM eServer zSeries,”.